


Couples Counseling $260/hr

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Bets & Wagers, Developing Relationship, Fights, Financial Issues, First Kiss, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Money, Moving In Together, Reconciliation, Relationship Problems, Secret Relationship, Silence, Talking, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 - 3. Soft and Slow / After A FightChim and Hen pick fun at how Buck and Eddie refuse to talk to each other. If only they knew the truth. They still help.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 246





	Couples Counseling $260/hr

**Author's Note:**

> This got weird towards the end sorry.

**_Couples Counseling $260/hr_ **

"Trouble in paradise?" Chimney asked Hen. 

"I think so." She said as they drank their coffee and watched Buck at the pinball machine while Eddie was on the couch. 

If they only knew how close their joking words were to the truth.

Each was obviously sneaking glances at the other while trying to seem busy. Eddie was in his book, and he'd yet to turn the page in a few minutes, while being a quick reader himself, and Buck not actually getting the ball out of the launching chute at all. 

"Alright, which meat head are you taking?" Chim asked.

"Like it matters. I guess Eddie."

With that they divided up and helped their friends.

"We deserve relationship counseling fees." Chim muttered quickly to Hen.

"Good luck with that. They're not even together yet. Imagine how bad it'd be if they were."

With that Chim blew out a deep breath because she was right.

* * *

"Hey Buck. Trying to beat my high score?"

"Huh? Yeah." Buck said dismissively, so unlike him.

"You have the high score." Chimney corrected him.

"Oh. I mean. I knew that. Was just trying not to rub it in." He tried playing it off, badly.

"Sure." Chim drew out the word. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Hmm. Well, I could use some help with washing the ambulance and you do a great job on the ladder truck, so." Chim offered as he started to walk away.

He heard Buck huff as he followed.

"Yeah. I'm coming."

Maybe a little distance would stop the stewing and moping, and using his hands would distract Buck enough to calm him down a bit.

They started working after Chimney thanked Buck for coming to help and were well into finishing the first side of it before Buck finally talked.

* * *

Hen came to sit besides Eddie.

"Hi Eddie. Good morning? How's the book coming along? You like chapter 10?" She asked turning on the TV with the volume low.

"Yeah. It's good." Eddie said watching as Buck took his exit from the upstairs.

"So the bishop cheating on his wife and dying in a car accident is good?" Hen asked.

"Huh?!"

"Glad to see you're back with us. Everything okay?" She turned to look at him better.

Eddie sighed before beginning.

* * *

"So you're saying you guys got into an argument?"

"Uh. Not technically but kinda,"

"Over, what?"

"It's gonna sound stupid."

"Come on Buck. I bet it won't. Tell me man. I'm all ears." Chimney said gently.

"I paid for dinner."

"Okay?"

"I think it offended him. But- I mean. I know he can pay for his own stuff, I just- The waiter looked busy and we had to leave soon and- i know he sometimes has trouble with paying bills once in a while. I tried apologizing but then he got this look and gave me the silent treatment. I don't know." 

Chim could swear they were together if he didn't know any better. It felt weird.

"Well. Maybe try explaining again where you're coming from and then apologize if you feel like it but you didn't mean any harm. I'm not sure bud."

"It'd help if I could talk to him." Buck closed his eyes.

"Maybe he'll be open to talking in a bit. You can try lat-"

The alarm cut off Chim.

* * *

"He paid for dinner."

"Friends do that sometimes. Is there something wrong with it?" Hen asked.

"No. Yes. I- he shouldn't spend so much on me and Chris. His apartment isn't cheap Hen and he knows how to cook, sure, but he still spends a lot of cash on take out and stuff, or for others." Eddie forced the words out.

"You two split the bill most of the time when you hang out?"

"We usually do. I just felt kinda bad that he did that when he didn't have to." Eddie looked to be thinking. 

"But maybe he wanted to." Hen offered up. "Did you tell him why you didn't want him paying for your stuff though? I'll bet he thinks he did something a lot worse. You should tell him."

"Shit." 

She smiled at that.

Buck blamed himself a lot. Eddie had been a little hurt and didn't explain things. Fuck.

"All this drama and you two aren't even a couple." Hen shook her head at that. 

Eddie didn't hear it as he was already up and off, going out to search for where Buck was.

* * *

Buck and Chim ran into Eddie coming down the stairs as they went to get their gear on.

"Let's move. A landslide trapped two vehicles. We're joining other crews." Bobby said while coming to join them along with Hen.

Even while neither of them had gotten a chance to talk both Buck and Eddie were in complete sync together.

They got one vehicle as a different crew took the other.

The woman and her son clung to each of them as they were fitted with rescue harnesses and pulled up to be looked over.

"That was good work Eddie, you too Buck. Smart thinking." Bobby told them.

"How did you know your phone would pick up his even when it was underground?" Eddie asked while they put away their gear.

The mother and teen were going to be alright. Thanks to them, especially Buck.

"I didn't. But it was worth a shot. Maddie heard the mom telling her son off for it being too loud while she was driving. The GPS and signal were still working so I pulled it up and used it as radar." Buck said a little pleased with himself.

It had cut their search time by a lot and thankfully the van wasn't too far buried. 

They bumped shoulders playfully in their seats on the ride back.

Once they arrived Buck asked Eddie if they could talk at the gym away from the others.

"I'm sorry if you took me paying as something it wasn't. I know you can pay your own stuff but the waiter looked tired and the place was closing plus we needed to relieve Carla and you were in the restroom so I just did it. But I don't mind doing it." Buck said standing against the rack.

"No. I think I overreacted. You weren't trying to say I couldn't pay. It's just you, you're too nice. I know you know the truck is haunting me in more ways than one and the house isn't easy on top of that but, I appreciate it. You've got bills too Buck and that place isn't cheap."

"I know."

"Which is why, I wanted to offer you to move in. The guest room is still pretty empty and I know we're just starting to-"

"You're sure about this? I mean- yeah, I thought about it before we decided to try this. I want to. I'll take the guest room, it's- Chris doesn't know yet."

"Yes I'm sure. And we'll get around to telling him when it's time or we're ready." Eddie said coming closer to Buck.

"One thing though." 

Buck came forward. 

Eddie watched him stop just shy of their bodies touching.

Eddie came forward picking up on a cue he knew was right.

Just like that they were kissing. Eddie felt and tasted the chapstick on Buck's lips as he explored and savored this.

He could admit that he kinda forgot where they were actually.

"Good. I didn't want to move with you in before I got to kiss you." Buck stifled a laugh. "-and this means I help you with stuff then since I'll be living there, at home." Buck smiled.

"Yeah. It was already your home away from home before." Eddie said while his hands were still on buck's hips.

That's when Buck noticed Chimney after finally looking away from focusing on Eddie.

Chim looked like he'd seen a ghost or something. Was- did he not approve of them? 

"Chim?" Buck asked, that made Eddie turn around quickly.

"I- you- him- both of you just-." He pointed between them. 

"But I thought you knew I was Bi though Chim?"

"I'm rich." Chimney whispered.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean you're rich?" Eddie asked, coming closer.

Hen walked by just then.

"I won."

"Won what?" Hen asked, after a second she realized though. "No. You mean they're-"

"I just caught them kissing." Chimney told her.

"Wait. What's-" Eddie asked.

"You bet on us?!" Buck asked.

"Wait a minute. Are you two dating?!" Chimney asked.

"Buck you bet on Athena and Bobby." Hen said with a look.

"Yeah. But that was peer pressure and I needed cash." He defended.

"Speaking of- where's my winnings?" Chim asked.

"You two couldn't wait till after the fourth of July? Looks like your couples counseling fees are paid for in full Chim, but you're splitting some with me." Hen said.

"I thought your bets were a joke? They're actually real?" Eddie asked. 

"Did Bobby-?" Buck asked.

"What? No. But you two should probably tell him and see if there are forms though," Chim said.

Buck grabbed Eddie's hand.

"We're kissing again for the second and last time in here before we tell Bobby."

"Sounds like a plan." Eddie grinned as he followed Buck's lead.

* * *

It would not in fact be the last time they made out in the firehouse. But they would keep it professional or try as much as they could when being watched. It wasn't too different from before though.

Bobby was surprised he hadn't been seeing things that weren't actually there.

Personally he was happy for them but professionally he had to warn them of the obvious. Even with that they managed though.

Chim and Hen both had a decent chunk of change from all the others who had put in for the bet of when they'd get together. 

Buck had his new home with his Diaz boys and they had him. 

Christopher took to Buck moving in well but they'd take a little time before letting him know that Buck was dating Eddie.

Maddie's response to the news was a look of 'I told you so' and 'I knew it' mixed with much joy.


End file.
